


Manipulation

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Hangman in headspace [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Headspace, Multi, Nonsexual, The bucks are kinda dicks, fuck the revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: After Adam cost the Bucks a title shot he can’t understand why Kenny doesn’t leave him.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: Hangman in headspace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I planed on the next part of the series being, but I had a lot of emotions so here they are!

Adams POV 

Kenny- Sorry I cant be there this week😕 Doctor won't clear me. 

Adam- It's all good. You get better, I'll see you in a days. 

Kenny- I'll see you then baby boy . 

"I would have said that a while ago two, but they've gotten a lot better over the past few months. We've got to hit them fast and hard so we can eliminate them." I peaked up from my phone to look at Nick and Matt. They were huddled over something and are clearly discussing the tag team gauntlet match tonight. "Hey Adam, you defended against The Best friends right?" Nick asked turning towards me. 

"Um... ya." I mumbled. Over the past few months me and the Bucks weren't nearly as close as we used to be. "What would you say our best strategy is?" He asked. 

"Um, I would say don't let them get any momentum." I say quickly going back to my phone, feeling uncomfortable under there eyes. They turn back to each other again and start talking, and I mindlessly scroll through Twitter. We sit like this for a while, until... 

I hear an obvious cough, one that exist so that you know something is weird, so I look up. Nick and Matt are looking at me, both looking a little guilty. "Adam, um.... we need to talk about strategy against FTR , and you know.... your really close to them...." Matt try's to explain. 

"You don't actually think I would tell them do you?" I asked surprised. I know I've helped FTT our a bit since they showed up, but they don't actually think I would help them, do they? When I see how serious they are I sigh and stand up. "Sorry, I'll leave." I mumble walking towards the door. 

"Adam, we didn'-" 

"No, I get it. It fine, you do your thing." I mumble walking out of the room. As I wandered the halls I wished Kenny was there with me. Even though things were clearly strained between me and the bucks, Kenny had promised it wouldn't effect our dynamic, and he had kept that promise. We both still went home together every week, and he still cared for me, even if I didn't deserve it. Without really thinking I found myself in the bar of the Arena, and grabbing a drink. 

"There he is!" I looked over at the door to see Cash and Dax walk in. I groaned internally, I really didn't know how to feel about these guys anymore, were they my friends or were they using me to get to the Bucks ? "Hey guys." I said looking back at my phone. 

"Mind if we join you for a drink?" Dax asked. "Go ahead, it's not my alcohol ." I mumbled reading an article about the upcoming election, a debate happened about if Littles should be allowed to work. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" Cash asked sitting next to me, poring the both of them a drink. "You aren't still mad about the leg thing?" H asked making me role my eyes. 

"What do you think? Nick and Matt think I had something to with it, and I'm kinda trying to rebuild my relationship with them." I explained taking a drink of whatever alcohol I happened to Pour myself. I almost missed the mumble from Dax, but I did hear Kenny's name witch caused me to look at them. "What did you say?" 

"I was just thinking out loud, I mean, why are you really trying to make up with them? They made you a jobber in ROH and NJPW, why would you want that back. Plus Kenny is your big, and he could be, you know, manipulating the situation." Dax said shrugging. I felt myself freeze at what he said about Kenny. 

"My and Kenny's relationship has been going on a lot longer then this little argument." I mumbled licking my lips a bit. "But how long has he been friends with the young bucks? I mean, how do you know at this point he wouldn't leave you the moment you guys lose the belts, or, what if he decides to practice give the belts to the young bucks! I mean they could win tonight, they could win at all out, and Kenny, Matt, and Nick could just shove you right back in there shadow! But hey! I'm sure you've got it all figured out!" Dax said patting me on the back before standing up. 

"We'll see you later Adam." Cash said following Dax out of the room. I felt like I was freezing and burning at the same time. Kenny wouldn't leave me if we lost the belts right? He has known the Bucks a lot longer then he's known me, and what if he does!? The court said if my big doesn't sign off for me to wrestle then I cant! 

I tried getting the thought out of my head but I just couldn't. What if I loss Kenny? At this point I don't even care about my career or the belts, but the thought of losing the person who made me fell like I could be myself? No, I can't risk it. 

———————————————————

I stood a tear running down my face, the taste of whatever alcohol Matt had thrown at me burned on my Tongue. That was it, out of the Elite. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! How could I think this would work!? I can already imagine what's going to happen when I get home, Kenny will be standing there, ready to yell and scream at me. Or maybe he will just stand there and tell me he was leaving, that he never really cared about me. Or worst of all, he wouldn't be there at all. 

I looked down at my phone to see a missed call from Kenny. I shoved my phone in my pocket before walking down the hall to get my things. As I approached the Elite locker room I found all my stuff had been drenched in water and thrown in the hall. I felt tears burn my eyes as I shoved the clothes back into the bag. I stood up from picking it up only to come face to face with Cody. 

I practically jumped back in surprise to see him. His little Avery had gotten sick a few weeks ago and had to be taken to the hospital. Cody had decided to give up the TNT title to be at home more, and him and Brodie Lee had put in a hell of a match for it. "Hey Adam ." He said his eyes seemed to search mine, for what I'm not sure. 

"Um... hay Cody. How's Avery been?" I asked refusing to meet his gaze. "She's been better but is getting better day by day." He said his hands sliding into his pockets. 

"Well, it's good to see you, but I've got to go." I said trying to walk past him but his arm reached out and caught mine. I looked up at him and I saw a face of concern. "Adam, I want you to know right now, after tonight, if Something happens with Kenny you can call me." He squeeze my arm before walking away. I could feel my tears pushing out and sliding down my cheeks. I know I probably shouldn't take it to personal, Dustin and Brandi would probably beat him if he didn't. 

I walk out to the car as quickly as I could, but I could still feel the cold looks everyone backstage was giving me. I needed to get out of here now. As I got in the car I checked my phone. 9 missed calls from Kenny. I shut my phone off before throwing in in the back seat. I didn't want to try explaining myself over the phone, I had to do it in person. And that was where I was heading. 

———————————————————

Luckily Kenny lived In Florida so it wasn't a vary long drive and I didn't have to stay in the hotel. As I pulled up to the house I saw Kenny's truck still in the drive way and a light on in the house. So he wanted to yell at me before he left, I guess I deserved that. I sat in the drive way for a while, debating just leaving, but I couldn't do that. I had to hold onto Kenny as long as I could before he decided to leave me. I got out not even bothering to grab my things, and walked up to the house. 

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The hallway was dark, and I could see that the only light on was in the living room. As I started to take my boots off I heard bare feet slapping against hard wood floor. In a second Kenny came rushing toward me and before I could react had his arms wrapped tightly around me. 

"Fuck Adam!! Are you ok?!?!" At just that question I broke down crying, Kenny rubbing my back. He lead me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, trying to calm me down a bit. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't leave me." I choked out as I cried. The thought of Kenny leaving had me slipping into headspace, but I was trying to fight it. He deserved an explanation, then he would leave, and I could go down alone. Just like I used to. 

"What? Adam I would never leave you! Why would you think that?" Kenny asked his hand Gombe under my chin and tilting my head up so I was looking at him. "Because I Cost the bucks a title shot. Because I got kicked out of the Elite. And you've known the Bucks longer then you've known me so it would make sense. And I won't be mad if you do, and I-"

"Adam!" I froze as Kenny put his finger to my lips to quiet me. "Adam, what happens on tv and when we're at home can be two different worlds. Ya, it wasn't a good thing you did, but it's just a match. Matt and Nick will get over it." He tried to explain but I just shook my head. 

"No they won't. They were so angry. FUCK! What would I ever listen to FTR!" I yelled covering my face with my hands. "Wait, FTR?" I looked up at Kenny to see he had a deep frown. "Um ya. Nick and Matt asked me to leave the locker room so they could strategize, and I ran into them." I explained . 

"What did they say?" Kenny asked. I gave him a confused look, why did he want to know all this? "Adam, please, tell me what they said." Kenny asked again. 

"They said there was a chance that you would gang up on me against the young bucks, and they would take the titles, and I would fall into your guys shadow again. That because you were my big you could be manipulating me." I explained, a fresh set of tears running down my face. Why the fuck would I listen to them? They clearly just wanted a title shot. 

“Oh Adam.” Kenny whispered wrapping his arms around me again, my face resting on his neck. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m supposed to be there for you at all times, supposed to keep you safe. Instead you had people trying to use you.” He whispered rubbing my back. 

“Your, not mad?” I asked looking up at him surprised. I had expected him to leave as soon as he saw the video. “Of course not baby boy. They manipulated you, I should have helped you. I’m sorry.” 

“S’ok.” I mumbled, finally falling. 

————————————————————

Kenny’s POV 

“S’ok” Adam mumbled, his head dipping a bit, and I could tell instantly that he was I headspace. With out saying anything I carefully lifted him up and started to walk up stairs. “Daddy?” Adam asked making me look down at him. “Yes buddy?” 

“What we doin?” He asked yawning slightly making my heart melt at it. “We’re going to get you ready for bed. I can tell your tired and then we can play all day tomorrow.” I explained as we walked into Adams small nursery. It wasn’t nearly as lavish as some but it was perfect for us. I sat him down on the bed in the room. Sometimes when he was really little I would stay in the room with him. I grabbed a dipper and his PJs and walked back over. 

“Ok Adam, I got to get you undressed.” I said. He moved his arms to allow me to unbutton his shirt and get it off. His pants were a bit harder as he had his belt buckle on, but I managed. I diapered him quickly, and got his pjs on. Luckily he had already eaten so I didn’t have to try and feed him with how tired he was. As I picked him up again his head was bobbing as he tried to keep his eyes open. “It’s ok baby. You can close your eyes.” I whispered laying him gently in bed. After I was sure he was ok, I left, closing the door lightly. 

I sighed walking into my room. I hated the idea of FTR talking to Adam. I could tell from the beginning they were bad news, but if I had known they would make Adam feel like that...... god I just wanted to beat the shot out of them right now! I decided on calling Matt and Nick, hoping to talk to them, maybe help them understand. I pulled my phone out and clicked on Matt’s icon. As it rang I changed into my night clothes. 

“Hey Kenny.” I heard Matt’s tired voice answer. “Hey man. Hope I’m not calling at a bad time.” I apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it, we were waiting for you to call.” I hesitated to say something at that. What did they expect me to say. “Figured you would want somewhere to stay, so our room is alway-“ 

“Matt why would I need somewhere to stay?” I asked, but in reality I knew the answer. The line was silent for a moment before Matt spoke up. 

“Kenny, are you saying you aren’t going to leave him after what he did?” 

“Matt I-“ 

“That was a yes or no question.” He said pushing me to answer. I sighed already knowing this call was not heading in my favor. 

“No matt, I’m not leaving him.” Silence again. “Matt I” but I was cut off by him hanging up on me. “Fuck!” I said throwing my phone on the bed. Fine, if Matt and Nick didn’t want to listen, I wouldn’t make them. I started to walk away before my phone started to ring again. I practically threw myself at the bed hoping it was Matt calling back. Instead it was ...... Cody? I hadn’t talked to him for a few weeks, and he had taken a bunch of time off. 

“Hello?” I said answering. 

“Hey Kenny. I just wanted to make sure Adam was ok. I saw what happened and we both know how stubborn Matt and Nick can be.” He said. 

“Ya, um. Adam just went to sleep. Do you know why he did it?” I asked hoping to know how much Cody knew. 

“I didn’t but I was at the show tonight -helping out backstage- and I heard FTR bragging about how they got Adam to do that. Let’s just say, maybe go easy on Cash’s jaw in a few weeks.” This caused us both to chuckle. 

“Well, thanks for checking in, but I should probably get to bed. Have a good night Cody.” I explained. I heard him say goodnight before he hung up. As I plugged my phone in, all I could think was, ‘may god have mercy on FTR, because I sure as hell wouldn’t. 


End file.
